Domestic Love
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: En una buena mañana no pueden faltar las tostadas, el orgullo, las discusiones y las batas.


**Domestic Love**

El exterminador dejó que su nariz lo guiara, siguiendo el sabroso olor que adornaba el aire, al igual que una rata haría al sentir queso. Rascó sus cabellos encontrándose en la cocina. Ephraim Goodweather preparaba el desayuno, llevaba la bata azul que a Vasiliy tanto le gustaba y dejaba al descubierto parte de las largas piernas. Relamió sus labios, podía sentirse duro con tan solo contemplarle la espalda, deslizándose por la espina dorsal y el trasero que se marcaba entre la delicada tela, exponiendo la facción favorita que tenia del doctor.

—Tengo hambre, doc. —Fet dijo con un tono soñoliento, llegando hasta Goodweather y atrapándolo entre sus brazos. El derecho se posó en la cintura y el otro al rededor del pecho, subiendo la mano al cuello de este.

—Te has levantado temprano, es sábado ¿sabías? —Eph comenzó a decir, con su tono y carácter que a Vasiliy se le hacía similar al de una mujer, tan difícil y encantador. —Estoy tostando un poco de pan, ahora te preparare café. Ve a la mesa y espera allí.

—Sí, sí, conozco el procedimiento. Pero, doc. —Su cabeza reposó en el hombro izquierdo del hombre. —Aún no he recibido mi beso de los "buenos días".

—No voy a besarte.

— ¿Qué? No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. —Ladeó la cabeza, raspando con su barba el cuello del doctor. —Vamos, no sea tímido conmigo.

—No soy tímido. No voy a besarte, no hasta que te vistas.

—Es por eso. —Vasiliy dio una rápida ojeada a su cuerpo. Se había dormido y levantado desnudo. No le molestaba tener ropa pegada a su piel, pero este era un día libre y caluroso, se sentía mucho más fresco mostrándose tal cual era. —En ese caso, desnúdese usted, doc. ¿Podría besarme si ambos estamos desnudos, no es así?

— ¿Desnudarme? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Eph preguntó con ironía. —Fet, no seas caprichoso y haz caso.

«Ahora suena como una madre. » Se rio por dentro. «Una linda madre.» Sus manos descendieron por el delgado vientre, con lentitud, acercándose hasta los muslos. Sus dedos pasaron furtivos entre la separación de la bata, tocando la suave piel. Una larga, picara y brillante sonrisa bailó en sus labios al pellizcar la desnuda piel.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene llevar la bata? Usted no lleva nada debajo de ella ¿verdad?

—No estoy desnudo, tengo la bata y no voy a quitármela. —Eph detuvo el andar de sus manos, severo. —Deja de jugar conmigo y pierde el tiempo en algo productivo.

—Usted es algo productivo, doc. —Vasiliy ronroneó. —Relájese, ambos somos hombres, no me sorprendería verlo desnudo. Lo he hecho varias veces.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Fet, no voy a desnudarme. Ve a vestirte y déjame terminar de preparar el desayuno.

—Si usted hubiese aceptado que está desnudo, ya estaríamos desayunando, doc.

—No estoy desnudo. —Eph dijo molesto.

—No le creo.

—Ni el virus del Ébola es tan fastidioso como tú. —Eph suspiró. —No estoy desnudo, no voy a desnudarme y no voy besarte.

—Apostaría mi desayuno a que no lleva nada debajo de la bata.

—Vas a perder.

—Creo que su orgullo lo hará perder a usted.

Ephraim no respondió, Vasiliy sabía que no lo haría. Él era un hombre de gran orgullo, pero nadie le ganaba en cantidad a Goodweather, ese hombre tenía un latente y gigantesco orgullo. A Fet le gustaba ese orgullo que hacia al doctor tan notorio y también, aprovecharse del mismo.

— ¿Debería tomar ese silencio como una victoria?

—No hay algo así como una victoria, no participaré en tus ridículos juegos. Estoy ocupado para tal cosa.

—Es tan orgulloso, doc. —Vasiliy dijo lentamente.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Ephraim, tomándolo con firmeza y volteándolo fácilmente. Tenía fuerza en sus brazos y además ayudaba que el hombre fuera esbelto, y casi tan suave como una hoja en el viento.

—Tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Se lamió los dientes superiores al atraer el cuerpo contrario al suyo. Eph extendió sus brazos e intentó apartarse. No le dio tiempo, sus reflejos fueron mucho más rápidos, juntó las muñecas del doctor en una de sus manos y las elevó dejándolas encima de la cabeza de este; su experiencia siendo exterminador servían en estas ocasiones.

La pelvis de Goodweather se conectó a la orilla de la mesada, el meneo en la cadera de Fet lo aprisionaba sobre esta. El doctor frunció el ceño cuando el exterminador apoyó los dedos entre el corte de la bata.

Paulatino, Vasiliy fue despejando el torso mientras tarareaba muy despacio una canción. A medida que llegaba al vientre y pasaba por el ombligo, fue separando su cuerpo del otro, permitiéndose el paso por los muslos y la entrepierna. Se sorprendió al no notar un signo de lucha en Eph al alcanzar esa zona.

—Me parece que me debe un beso, doc. —Fet señaló triunfante.

Su brazo derecho pasó por debajo de la bata y se posicionó en la desnuda espalda, volviendo a acercar al doctor. Su mano tomó la mandíbula de este, posicionándole el rostro. Un tenue tono rojizo creció en las mejillas de Ephraim, la expresión en sus cejas se fue apaciguando.

—Voy a denunciarte por acoso. —Eph se quejó.

—Me gustaría ver eso. —Lanzó una aguda risilla.

Los brazos de Eph se acoplaron a sus hombros y se juntaron por detrás de su nuca. Vasiliy cerró sus ojos después de que el doctor hiciera lo mismo. Ladeó su cabeza, llevándola a la otra y uniendo ambas bocas.

Buenos días, él dijo.

* * *

Me encantan estos dos ̴

Los amo demasiado ̴

Son el uno para el otro, ya deberían casarse :3


End file.
